greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
I'm Winning
is the nineteenth episode of the tenth season and the 215th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Cristina is nominated for a Harper Avery and although most of her fellow doctors are ecstatic, she won't let herself get too excited. Bailey continues to work on a young boy without an immune system. Alex considers making a change, and Derek and Callie work with a machine that can recognize emotions. Meanwhile, Richard gives the residents a pep talk about the exciting projects going on around the hospital. Full Summary Meredith and Cristina are asleep in Cristina's bed. As Meredith's voiceover say the Harper Avery Award nominations come on the same Friday at the same time every year, the clock ticks over to 5:00 AM and the alarm goes off. They jolt up, locating Cristina's phone, and Cristina puts on makeup so she's ready for Meredith to take pictures. Alex and Jo peek in and ask if she's gotten the call yet. Meredith points out that if they do alphabetical order, she'll be last. Jo's phone rings. She apologizes as she answers it and talks to Shane, telling him Cristina hasn't gotten the call yet. Cristina stares at her phone and wonders what if they don't call. Then the phone rings. She flails for a moment and Meredith coaches her. Then she answers the phone. Stephanie, Jo, and Leah are talking about how Shane used "we" when talking about the nomination. Leah points out that Shane is Stephanie's swap monkey, so she could trade with him to be with Cristina, but Stephanie says she's not that horrible. They say hi to Frankie as they pass her. Derek shows Callie and Arizona the picture Meredith took of Cristina getting the call. Arizona says hi to Frankie as she passes, reminding her that they're going to round soon and not to be late. Derek leaves to take Zola and Bailey to day care and says he'll meet Callie at their MEG. Arizona asks about the MEG and Callie says that Derek working for the government has perks because it was expensive. Arizona points out that Callie wants a Harper Avery. Callie defends that she wants to make an amputee walk using robotics, but if she gets a Harper Avery for it, she won't turn it down. Arizona says now's the time as Sofia's almost in school all day and the time-consuming baby days are over. Callie says unless they're not, but Arizona says they should quit while they're ahead because Sofia's perfect and she can finally have a thought. Callie asks if that thought is, "Where's my Harper Avery?" and Arizona says it might be. Frankie gets on the elevator as Jackson gets off. She asks if he's named after the Harper Avery Award and he says it's actually named after his family. April comes up and Jackson asks if she went home. April says a patient bled on her, so she went home to change. They agree that Cristina's nomination was great. April asks if he really didn't know ahead of time and he says that the nomination committee is totally separate from the foundation. April starts to change in a lounge. She's wearing a swimsuit in place of underwear because she ran out. Jackson says she should just send it out, but April says they have a washer in their home, so they should use it. She asks him about the coffee he's drinking and concludes that he's spending about $1,000 a year on them. He defends that he's not spending it on strippers or private planes. She says she's going to get him a machine so he can make them himself at home. Frankie walks into Braden's room and tells him about the gang shooting the hospital saw the previous night, a preemie who gained two ounces, and Cristina's nomination. Braden says that's cool, but Frankie says it's not as cool as the remote control truck Braden has. He says his parents are trying to distract him from being in the bubble. Frankie says he's supposed to get test results back today that'll get him out of the bubble. She leaves, telling him to visit her in her brother's room at the end of the hall, as his parents enter with Dr. Bailey and Dr. Karev. Braden sees that his mom is crying and asks why. She leaves, saying she can't, and Dr. Bailey explains that his t-cell count is still zero, but the infection has cleared up. Braden says there has to be other things they can try because he can't stay in the bubble for the rest of his life. They're still looking for a bone marrow match and trying to look for other solutions, but until then, he has to stay in the isolation room. Owen walks up beside Frankie and tells her that she's late. She defends that she's not a patient anymore, so she doesn't have to be on time for rounds, but he does. He's late. She asks him to race to the room. She beats him and runs into Link's room. She puts the muffin down and tells Link it's for when he's feeling better. Cristina sees that Ivy is eating chips and asks her about it. Ivy defends that Cristina told her to put on weight, but Cristina takes the chips and starts eating them herself. Arizona says Ivy is doing well two weeks after her heart transplant. When Cristina asks about Link, Frankie does report on him, saying he's waiting for a transplant and the cause of the cardiomyopathy in their family is unknown. He's on ECMO and stable. Jon asks about where they are with UNOS. He's at the top of the list and he has about a week left to find a heart. They're waiting for a miracle, but Sabine says they got one with Ivy. Cristina says while they wait, they'll look into other options. In the meantime, she says, Ivy needs to eat heart-healthy food. As they walk down the hall, Cristina tells Arizona and Owen that she called some guys at Stanford who are in animal testing on a drug-eluding pump to prevent clotting. It hasn't been done in humans, but since Link is a kid, the fit might be right. Owen asks if she's just going to pretend like the nomination didn't happen. Arizona says she needs details and grills Cristina about the call. Cristina insists that it's just a nomination and she has a lot of work to do. She really doesn't want to make a big deal of it. Arizona and Owen panic and try to stop Cristina from going through the door, saying they'll go get breakfast, but she already has the chips she took from Ivy. She goes through the door and sees a crowd with champagne congratulating her. Meredith organized a champagne toast for her. Richard talks to the residents, trying to inspire them about the work around the hospital. Groundbreaking things are happening all around them. He brings up Derek and Callie's trial and Jo's excited about that. He talks about how Meredith is doing and HIV+ to HIV+ kidney transplant today, the first in the state since the law was changed, and then he says that Bailey is working on a solution for a kid with no immune system. There's no response, so he asks Stephanie about it. She was on Bailey's service yesterday and tells Richard that she didn't do anything. She just stared at her computer screen. Richard says it's not nothing. She's thinking, building up to that big moment where she'll get it. Shane says it was like that with him and Yang, staring at computer screens, but then they started doing things. Stephanie starts saying his name and he figures out that she's about to pull swap monkey. She says she wasn't going to and gets Leah and Jo to back her up on that, but he got too big for his britches. He says he's not doing anything interesting, but she still calls swap monkey and sends him to work with Dr. Bailey. Meredith tells Keith Kalber and Marty that she knows they've been through it before, but they need to go through it again. Leah has Keith state his name and acknowledge that he knows that he's receiving a kidney from someone infected with HIV. He says he was there the day Marty was diagnosed. She talks about the risks and he still wants to proceed. Then she tells Marty that the risk of donation are similar to any major surgery and that mortality rates are very low. He asks how low and Meredith tells him a percentage. Keith reminds Marty that he's beaten worse odds and Marty nods. Jo is sitting with her head in the MEG while Derek explains how they're going to use it. They're using Jo to get a baseline with which to compare their patients. They start the scan and show her pictures. She has a negative reaction to a shark, which is expected. Then they change the picture to a cat and are surprised when the reaction is still negative. Jo hates cats. They change the picture. She also hates the beach. Callie gets a page about an ortho case in the ER and that causes Jo's pleasure center to light up. Callie tells Derek she turned Jo on to ortho a few weeks ago and asks Jo if she wants to go set the break by herself, which Jo does enthusiastically. Callie says she likes their new toy. Shane comes into Bailey's lab and Bailey asks if he got kicked down to the B-team. She tells him that genome sequencing is the future of medicine. She asks if he wants to save lives or wants to go to award ceremonies. She says she's proud of Yang because she trained her. Meredith comes in and says that Marty and Keith are ready. Bailey is doing the retrieval while Meredith does the transplant, the fancier half. Cristina is on the phone with Stanford as Frankie jumps rope behind her. Cristina tells them about Link's case, but they're more interested in her trial. She tries to get back to Link's case, saying he'd be an excellent candidate for compassionate release. Link starts to decline, so she drops the phone. After a few seconds, Frankie picks up the phone and tells them Cristina can't talk. Link was supposed to have another week, but he's clotting even on heparin. Owen says they need to get the artificial heart, but Cristina tells him the FDA said no. Now they have to wait and hope UNOS calls soon. Meredith and Leah come to get Marty ready for his surgery, but he says he can't do it. He beat huge odds and many of their friends have died. He's been healthy for a long time, so he's gotten cocky and he's scared he'll be in that small percent who die. Meredith asks if he's told Keith. He says that Keith was so excited when the law changed and Marty was a perfect match. He doesn't know how to tell his friend he won't save his life. Meredith lies to Keith and says the screening was misread and Marty's not a suitable donor. Keith has to go back on dialysis and the transplant list. Keith says he's spent years fighting HIV and now that's in check, he's going to die of kidney disease. Marty says he's sorry and Keith tells him it's not his fault. Callie is now in the scanner. Derek asks her about her job, her wife, her daughter. He asks if she's happy and she says extremely. Then he asks her if she wants to participate in the trial. She says yes and he says no. He says according to the scan, she's depressed. She objects, saying she's not depressed. He shows her the kitten, but the scan still says no. He turns off the scanner while she continues to insist that she's happy. Jackson comes up to Jo and offers her another ortho case. She says yes. Jackson has an iced tea. He offers one to April, but she says she's fine with her water. She leans over and Jo sees her bathing suit. Jo asks her why she's wearing it. Jo says she doesn't run out of clean underwear because she sends her laundry out. Braden is running his remote control car into the plastic barrier as Alex examines his incision. He asks where his parents are and Alex tells him they're checking out a support group for tough stuff. Braden says he's the one who's stuck in the bubble. Alex asks if he wants to talk about it, but he doesn't. Alex offers to play a game with him, but Braden says no. He wants to play with a kid his own age. He starts to run the RC car into the plastic again and Alex says to be careful because he'll tear it. Under his breath, Braden says that's the point. Bailey is still staring at her screen when Meredith comes in and tells her that the surgery's off. Bailey asks Meredith to pass her congratulations on to Cristina. Bailey's busy working on Braden's case so she can't congratulate her herself. The McNeils are unhappy about Link's rapid decline. Six months ago, their kids were all happy and healthy and now they're all sick. Frankie comes up and says Cristina was supposed to be an award-winning doctor. She says Cristina's best is bad and runs away. Cristina, Meredith, and Callie are in the cafeteria eating. Callie's drinking a large drink very quickly. An intern comes up and congratulates Cristina, saying he knows she's going to win. She asks if he's from the future and when he says no, she dismisses him. April sits down with her meatloaf. Jackson doesn't eat leftovers, so she's been eating it for a few days. Derek and Richard come up with their food. Callie says it was low blood sugar and they're going to do it again. Richard asks how Cristina's doing with the nomination. She doesn't want to talk about it and leaves. Richard says Meredith's mother was the same way. He asks April about her meatloaf. Marty comes up and tells Meredith she's going to kill him The residents are discussing what they'd do if they won a Harper Avery Award. Shane begs Stephanie to switch back. Leah is looking through old medical journal for a picture of Ellis Grey with her first Harper Avery Award. She was young when she won it. Leah is worried that she's not doing anything good with her life. Leah gets a page and shows it to Shane. They run away excitedly. The transplant is back on, or Marty's now willing again, so they have to figure out a way to tell Keith without telling him that Marty lied. Bailey tells Meredith she got emotionally involved, but Bailey has a solution. Bailey tells Keith and Marty that Meredith misread the labs and they're a perfect match. Bailey says young surgeons get sloppy sometimes and offers to do the transplant herself. Marty and Keith discuss it for a moment and Bailey offers to get another doctor do to Marty's surgery so Meredith's not on it at all. Owen is on the phone, begging the FDA to let them have the device for Link. Jo is telling Alex about her ortho cases and how it's been a great day, but he's not as thrilled because Braden's still stuck in the bubble. Jo is sure that Bailey will figure it out. Alex asks if he should take the private practice job. Jo says he should. They see Braden's RC car in the hallway. He's not in his room. They find him playing tag with Frankie in the hallways. They get out to the lobby and Alex has everyone back away from Braden to minimize his risk. Braden is loaded onto an isolation gurney to prevent further exposure and taken back to his room. Frankie tells her mother that Braden said he was fine. Then she asks if Link's going to die. Sabine says she hopes not, but he's even worse than Ivy was. Arizona comes up with good news. Owen is telling Cristina how he used her now big name to convince the FDA to get a yes from the FDA. Cristina is reading the research on the device, which is now on the way from Stanford. Arizona tells them that the parents signed consent and starts to tell Arizona how he got the FDA to say yes, but Cristina asks them to leave as she need to finish reading the research. Jo comes in and says that San Francisco's fogged in, so all commercial flights are grounded. Link doesn't have time to wait. Richard, Bailey, and Shane are scrubbing in. Stephanie comes in and tries to swap monkey Shane, but he enters the OR anyway. Richard asks Bailey what swap monkey is and she says it's when someone has something you want. Leah is looking for other flights while Jo is on the phone to get a private plane. She has found one, but it'll be $25,000. They don't have time to waste, so Jackson has her put it on his credit card and he'll sort it out with the board later. Callie is in the machine, telling a story from her residency when she chose ortho. The scan still says she's sad. Derek offers to give her the number of a guy who helped him through a bad time. She continues to defend that her life is perfect. She's married to an amazing woman. They're raising and adorable daughter together. They're homeowners. She's at the forefront of groundbreaking medical technology. She suggests that the machine might be broken. Meredith brings Bailey in to see Derek and Derek quips that he thinks Callie has a crush on his wife because her pleasure center lit up when Meredith walked in, but Callie says it's not Meredith as she watches Bailey. Richard and Bailey are operating and Richard notes that he didn't see Bailey at the champagne toast. She says she was busy, but he figures out that she's jealous of Cristina's nomination. He says he got jealous when Ellis won, but it didn't make him a better surgeon. She admits that she's jealous. He says she has her genome work and that's the kind of thing that saves lives. She asks if they give awards to people who are stuck, because she's stuck on figuring out a fix for Braden. Stephanie rushes up stairs. Cristina is in an empty OR, practicing the procedure. Stephanie comes in to the gallery and uses the intercom to tell her that the medivac with the device just touched down on the roof. She sits down behind Leah, Jo, and Meredith and asked what she missed. They talked about how cool it is that they know Cristina. They continue to gush about her until Cristina's voice comes through the intercom asking Meredith to turn the intercom off. Arizona brings Link into the OR. The kidney transplant is successful and Richard celebrates a little. Bailey is underwhelmed. Richard says it's a big deal. Not long ago, HIV was a huge mystery to them. It was a perfectly designed virus. They've made headway in treating HIV. Bailey is stuck on the thought of HIV. She has her pow moment. She wants to de-activate it to use it. She needs to go do research. Richard says he'll close as she rushes out of the OR, passing Shane. He asks what he missed and Richard tells him. Cristina is explaining what she's doing to Arizona as they operate. Arizona asks if she's Googled the other nominees. Cristina says she hasn't and Arizona says she has and asks if Cristina wants to know what she thinks. Cristina doesn't. Derek comes in to the gallery and tells Meredith no one will know she's seething with jealously. Meredith says she planned the toast so people wouldn't know and if she cried, she'd say it was tears of happiness and people would believe her. Derek says she's a genius. Meredith says he should tell the Harper Avery people that. Alex shows Braden how he put a camera on top of the RC car, so Braden can drive it around the whole Peds floor and see where he's going and talk to people. He tells Braden he can visit his girlfriend, but Braden objects that Frankie's not his girlfriend. Jo tells Alex that Cristina's done and it was a success. She asks him about the RC car and he says money lets you do good things. She correct deduces that he called Oliver Lebackes. Alex says he told Lebackes that he's interested. They kiss. Bailey tells Cristina congratulations on the Harper Avery. Cristina insists that it's just a nomination, but Bailey stops her, saying that when someone congratulates you, you look at that person, smile, and say "thank you." Bailey raised her better than that. Cristina looks at Bailey, smiles, and says thank you. Marty and Keith are doing well, post-transplant. Stephanie comes up and calls swap monkey on Shane. Shane takes off running and she chases him. Leah asks Richard if she knows what year Ellis won her first Harper Avery and says she's looking for a picture. Richard tells her it was 1988 and when she starts to leave, he stops her and pulls out a picture from his wallet. Leah says she looks really happy in the picture. She was happy. Cristina and Arizona are reporting to Link's parents as Frankie and Ivy sleep on a cot by his bed. He'll be sedated for 24 more hours and then they'll wake him up. Sabine apologizes for doubting them. Cristina says it's normal to doubt and recommends that they get rest. She and Owen leave. Arizona lingers for a moment and watches Ivy and Frankie sleep. Jackson is folding underwear when April comes in. She's happy to see that she has clean underwear. He confesses to her about the plane. She's shocked at how much money he has. He offers her 3-day old lasagna to make her feel better. Callie is outside the hospital waiting when Arizona comes out. Callie tells Arizona she's going to kill her. Arizona asks why. Callie repeats her statement. Arizona asks if Callie slept with someone else. She says no, she wants another baby. She says she wants her life back and wants the extra time, but she also wants ... she interrupts herself, shocked that Arizona would think she'd sleep with someone else after everything they've been through. She starts to rant about it, but Arizona interrupts her to say that she wants another baby, too. She doesn't want Sofia to bury them alone or nurse us through horrible, long decline alone. She should go through that with someone else. Callie says that's morbid and awful, but Arizona says it's practical. Callie still thinks it's awful. Arizona points out that Callie wants another baby, too, but Callie says that's because babies are adorable and delicious. Arizona asks if she just realized it that afternoon. Callie says yes, she forgot and then she saw Meredith and Bailey. Then she stops and questions why they're arguing. They stop and Arizona says they're going to have another baby. They exchange I love yous and hug. Inside the hospital, Owen presents Cristina with a bottle of champagne. In The Vents, Cristina and Owen are drinking champagne. He says he's looked at the other nominees and Cristina admits that she has, too, and she even did a follow up on one of them whose patients aren't doing well. Owen says he thinks Cristina will win. Cristina says she does, too. The vents go off and Cristina and Owen laugh and toast. Cast 10x19MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 10x19CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 10x19AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 10x19MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 10x19RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 10x19CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 10x19OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 10x19ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 10x19AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 10x19JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 10x19JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 10x19ShaneRoss.png|Shane Ross 10x19StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 10x19LeahMurphy.png|Leah Murphy 10x19DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 10x19KeithKalber.png|Keith Kalber 10x19Marty.png|Marty 10x19DavidMorris.png|David Morris 10x19SabineMcNeil.png|Sabine McNeil 10x19TeresaMorris.png|Teresa Morris 10x19JohnmcNeil.png|Jon McNeil 10x19FrancescaMcNeil.png|Francesca McNeil 10x19Intern.png|Intern 10x19Nurse.png|Nurse 10x19IvyMcNeil.png|Ivy McNeil 10x19LinkMcNeil.png|Link McNeil 10x19BradenMorris.png|Braden Morris Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles as Dr. Shane Ross *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer as Dr. Leah Murphy *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *John Rubinstein as Keith Kalber *Robert Joy as Marty *Mark Adair-Rios as David Morris *Rebecca Field as Sabine McNeil *Bresha Webb as Teresa Morris *Billy Malone as Jon McNeil *Harley Graham as Francesca McNeil Co-Starring *Alex Skinner as Intern *Melanie Jean as Nurse *Jadin Gould as Ivy McNeil *Thomas Barbusca as Link McNeil *Armani Jackson as Braden Morris Medical Notes Francesca McNeil *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Two weeks post-op from a pacemaker insertion, Frankie was doing well. April's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Gunshot wound *'Doctors:' **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) *'Treatment:' April mentioned a 14 year old GSW victim from a gang shooting bleeding on her in the ER. Braden Morris *'Diagnosis:' **SCID *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) *'Treatment:' Braden is still in isolation. His infection has cleared up, but his T-cell count is still zero, so he can't leave his room. He briefly escapes his room to play tag with Frankie, but he's taken back in an isolation gurney. Bailey continues to search for options in her genome lab. She has an idea using deactivated HIV. Preemie *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Frankie tells Braden about a preemie in the hospital who gained two ounces. Ivy McNeil *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Two weeks post-op on a heart transplant, Ivy is doing well. Her indices were excellent. Cristina Yang recommended that she put on some weight, but recommended heart-healthy foods. Lincoln McNeil *'Diagnosis:' **End-stage heart failure **Cardiomyopathy **Protein S Deficiency *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) **Cristina Yang (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Berlin Heart (failed) **ECMO **Drug-Eluting Cardiac Pump Link was status 1A on the heart transplant list. They attempted to put him on a Berlin Heart, but it failed because he was clotting too much. They put him on ECMO, where he was stable. They predicted that he'd have at least another week on ECMO, but after 10 days, he began clotting too much, even on heparin. Cristina heard about a drug-eluting cardiac pump they are developing at Stanford and got compassionate release from the FDA to use one for Link, buying him time until a heart became available. Keith Kalber *'Diagnosis:' **HIV **Kidney Failure *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Leah Murphy (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Antiretrovirals **Kidney transplant After years of fighting HIV, Keith was diagnosed with kidney failure. He was on dialysis until a new law went into effect that would allow him to receive a kidney transplant from another HIV+ person, his friend, Marty. Marty briefly backed out of the transplant, but ultimately went through with it and it was successful. Marty *'Diagnosis:' **HIV *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **Antiretrovirals Marty was in the hospital to donate a kidney to his friend, Keith Kalber. When he heard the risks, he briefly backed out, but ultimately went through with the donation, which was successful. Ortho Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Open Comminuted Radius Fracture *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Jo Wilson (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Setting the bone A patient with an open comminuted radius fracture came in to the ER and Callie gave Jo the opportunity to set the arm herself. Jackson's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **Jo Wilson (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Mandibular ORIF Knowing that Jo has a thing for bones, Jackson offered her a chance to do a mandibular ORIF. Callie's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Shattered Tibia *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Rod placement Callie tells the story of when she fell in love with ortho. A basketball player fell and shattered his tibia in two places. She assisted in the repair and fell in love with ortho. Music "Sister Christian" - Juliette Commagere "Private Eyes" - Sleeping at Last "Fame" - Mree Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Santana. *This episode scored 8.18 million viewers. *The table read for this episode took place on February 12, 2014. *Filming for this episode was scheduled from February 18 to February 28, 2014. *In her genome lab, Bailey looks at the genome map of Rory Williams, a patient she treated earlier this season. *Leah is 27 years old. *This episode marks Sarah Drew's 100th episode as April Kepner. *At the champagne celebration party, Richard is the only one who's not drinking due to his past of alcohol addiction. *The song Fame from the musical and movie "Fame" is played at the end of this episode. Debbie Allen, who plays Catherine Avery, was in both the original 1980 film and the remake that came out in 2009. Gallery Episode Stills 10x19-1.jpg 10x19-2.jpg 10x19-3.jpg 10x19-4.jpg 10x19-5.jpg 10x19-6.jpg 10x19-7.jpg 10x19-8.jpg 10x19-9.jpg 10x19-10.jpg Quotes :Intern: Dr. Yang? I'm an intern here. I just wanted to say congratulations. You are totally gonna win! :Cristina: Are you from the future? :Intern: Uh, no. :Cristina: Then shut up. ---- :Bailey: Why don't I get another surgeon to do Marty's surgery? :Leah: What?!... a good idea! ---- :Richard: And Dr. Bailey is looking for a genetic cure for a kid who lacks an immune system. Edwards? :Stephanie: I was on her service yesterday, she's not doing anything. She's just staring at a computer screen. :Richard: That is not nothing. She's thinking, her brain is turning, building up to that moment of inspiration. It'll look like nothing, but in a moment... Paw! Fourth of July! Don't blink. You'll miss it. :Shane: It was like that with me and Yang at first too. A lot staring at computer screens and now look at us. :Stephanie: Oh Shane. Oh Shane, Shane, Shane. :Shane: No... :Stephanie: I wasn't gonna do this to you today. I really wasn't, was I, ladies? :Jo: She wasn't. :Leah: Hand to God. :Stephanie: But you just got too big for your britches. :Shane: It's not even interesting stuff, I'm just in the printing lab making sample conduits. :Stephanie: Well, not anymore. Swap monkey! Enjoy working with Dr. Bailey! Paw! Fourth of July! :Jo: Sucks. :Stephanie: Swap monkey! ---- :Stephanie: Ross! Swap monkey! You can have your conduits back! :Shane: I'm good. :Stephanie: No! I called swap monkey, don't you go into that OR. Don't you dare! :Shane: Too late! (goes into the OR) :Stephanie: Damn it, Ross. :(Bailey and Webber gave her a look.) :Stephanie: Hi. I was... Never mind. ---- :Callie: You're gonna kill me. :Arizona: Why? :Callie: You are. My God, I can't believe I'm even... :Arizona: Did you sleep with someone else? :Callie: What? No! :Arizona: Thank God, you scared me! :Callie: I want another baby. :Arizona: What? :Callie: Look, I want my life back too and I want time to have a thought and do my work, but I also... Wait, why on Earth would you think I would sleep with someone else? :Arizona: Because you said I was gonna kill you. :Callie: After everything we've been to, how could you ever, even for one second, think that I would sleep with someone else is crazy. :Arizona: I want another baby too. :Callie: What? :Arizona: I don't want Sofia to bury us alone or nurse us through some long, horrible decline by herself. She should go through that with someone else. :Callie: That's morbid and awful. :Arizona: Or practical. :Callie: And awful. :Arizona: Well you wanted a baby too! :Callie: Yeah, because I love babies! They're adorable and delicious! :Arizona: And you just realized that this afternoon? :Callie: Yeah, I forgot and then I saw Meredith and her baby. Wait, why are we arguing? :Arizona: Oh... We're gonna have another baby! :Callie: We are! :Arizona: I love you so much. :Callie: So, so much! :(They cheer and hug.) See Also de:Der Harper Avery Award fr:La nomination Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S10 Episodes